Water's Spirt
by Teenage Ninja Sea Horse
Summary: What if Yue wasn't the only one with power from a spirt. The second must always runaway from what she loves. Now is it time to break the cycle. Can Aki finally love with out loss. Jetxoc
1. Chapter 1

OK, OK, all of you people are ready to kill me now. Well, here is my new fanfic. I have the more of it writen down but chew on this first.

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN AVTAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!

"Hurry," a fire nation solider cried out ", we can't let it reach camp." In front of him was a massive forest fire.

Soon after the words left his mouth, the flames vanished. Lying in the ash was a girl. She looked near the age of fourteen years old. Her hair was brown, and dulled from the ash. It looked as though it reached mid back. The dress, of which she was wearing, was white, but covered in ashes. Her face was hard to make out in the night, and her hair was blocking it from view.

She was wearing a black necklace with a strange black fish charm on it. The charm had a white dot on the back of the fish.

"Do you believe she caused the fire?" questioned one of the soldiers.

"It may be possible," the leader began ", but she doesn't look like a firebender."

"Should we take her back to camp with us," asked another ", we could us a bender like that among us."

"Your right," the leader answered ", let us move her."

As they approached her, she began to stir.

"Sir, she appears to be waking up," stated the third soldier.

True to his words the girl was beginning to move into a sitting potion. She began to push the hair out of her face. Her face was covered in ash, but you could tell that her eyes were a bluish green in this dark.

Her mouth moved to speak", who are you?" she asked pointing a slender finger at them.

"We are the members of the firenation army," the leader answered ", but, may I ask who are you?"

"My name is Aki," answered with caution.

"Well, Aki," he began ", would you like us to bring you to camp with us, I'm sure we can find your fam-"

"I have no family," she hissed, interrupting him in his sentence.

"Well, we'll see if we can help you," he began again.

"Fine," she answered with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Follow us," he said leading his men and Aki in the direction of the encampment.

After walking for some time in silence, Aki was beginning to hear noises.

"What is that, noise?" she finally said after some time.

The leader stopped, the noise was getting louder and louder. Finally it stopped, after waiting in a long silence the leader finally let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as it left his lips a round of battle cries were heard. The soldiers fell in fighting stances to see that they were surrounded by … children!

"Awww, look how cute they are," cooed Aki.

She set her gaze in the smallest of the group, a boy in a helmet far too large for him.

By the look on the boys face he did not like being called cute.

"Do I look cute?" he questioned angrily.

"Yes, yes you do," she said in a baby like voice.

The little boy's face began to grow red.

A few of the men and some of the other children began chuckling at his embarrassment.

"WHATS GOING ON!" a voice shouted from above.

A boy that looked about the age of sixteen years old, he had wild brown hair, and glaring brown eyes. What looked to be the problem was he looked like he was the leader of the group.

"What makes you think one of my fighters is cute," he hissed angrily at her.

Aki's face began to darken, and her eyes formed an ice cold gaze. "You mean to tell me that you have a small boy fighting battles," she hissed back at him.

"Why would you care, you firenation," he yelled at her.

"And what makes you think I'm firenation," she retorted.

The leader was stopped from a blast of fire flying over head. The firebenders and children began to fighting as Aki and the boy were arguing.

Everyone was in battle, other than Aki. She was looking around in a panic.

She saw the little boy fighting one of the firebenders. The boy closed his eyes as a blast of fire was flying at him. It never hit its target. He looked up to see Aki had stopped the blast of fire.

Her eyes had turned a horrifying color of pitch black.

"HOW DARE YOU," she screamed ", HE IS JUST A CHILD!"

The trees began to wither as water was being pulled from the. The firebenders began to run in fear. The water was slicing down trees from missing its moving target.

When the firebenders were finally gone Aki collapsed. The leader of the children caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well, she isn't a firebender," he mumbled to himself.

The little boy approached him ", Well, what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know," he answered ", I honestly don't know."

Well, I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think. LOVE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

You guys I ready to kill me for not updating I such a long time, but I didn't really fell motivated. I thank my reviewers so much, the last review made me write this.

This story won't be updated very much, thanks to school, but review and help me. If you don't like the story tell me what you want fixed and I'll see what I can do to fix it.

* * *

><p>'What a strange dream', thought Aki, as the sunlight hit her eyes. She moved to sit up from the mat that she was laying on. She winced as she felt a burst of sharp pain in the back of her head. 'Was it really a dream?' she asked in her mind.<p>

She heard foot-steps nearby. She look around and saw that the little boy from yesterday was standing in the door way. She started to smile, "You're the cutie from yesterday."

He blushed from being called cute by a stranger. He tried to glare at her, "I'm not cute," he said, "I'm deadly."

Aki giggled at this, "Sure, whatever you say." She giggled again. The young boy knew she didn't mean it.

"I need to go tell Jet your awake now," he said, "just wait right there till I come back with him." He pushed his helmet up as he walked out mumbling something under his breath.

Aki decided to stay put for the time she wanted to find out why she was brought there. 'Why would they take me in?' she asked in her mind, 'After what they saw you think they would be scared.' She lost her train of thought when she heard two sets of foot-steps coming.

The little boy walked in with the older boy from last night. "You have a lot of questions to answer, girl," he hissed at her.

"Let's start with my name then," she mocked, "My name is Aki."

His glare hardened, "Why were you traveling with the fire nation? Are you fire nation? What was that power you displayed back th-."

"Would you stop with all the questions!" she yelled, "I am not a part of the firenation, I was only traveling with them because they offered me food, and that's for me to know and you to never find out!"

Jet paused at this, and began to think, "Would you be interested in becoming a freedom fighter?" he offered, "You would be able to protect Duke from the firenation," he persuaded.

Aki began to think about her options, finally she said, "I'll become one of your freedom fighters," she paused, "Only to protect cutie!" She pulled the small unsuspecting boy into a tight hug.

Jet gave a small smirk, "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Aki's character is slightly mary sue. I say that now beacuse of two things. 1.) <em>Aki<em> means Autumn in Japanese, and 2.) I do have a small crush on Jet. But she is also a What If.

When I was watching Avatar Yue was part of the moon spirit, and I thought what if she had a sister or some one was part of the water spirt. Well, I just put the two together.

I will try not to make Aki mary sue, but she does have some of those qualities so be warned.


End file.
